Talk:Kh'err'akh'an
I think this guy would be the most powerful on the site hands down judging by the write up done --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 13:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :That's the thing about Pariahs and the like. So much power in the 40K universe is derived from the Warp that eliminating that factor is generally catastrophic. That's also why I dearly loved my old Crons army. --Solbur 16:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yay for temporary internet. I can't even pronounce this guy's name. KuHB1aM 20:17, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Kerr-ack-an. Make phlegm sounds with each "K" for added effect. --Solbur 22:02, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Alistair's reaction: "Get that repulsive wretch away from me!" *vomits* //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Look forwards to them meeting next RP. --Lither 01:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I would have made him a Phariah, but there are "no known non-human Phariahs". That said, being a Dark Eldar, he could have been an unknown one, but the fact that they are lethal to any Eldar, that probably includes Dark Eldar, and that they induce a great repulsiveness on all those around them. He wouldn't last five minutes on Commoragh. So I settled for it being psychically induced. --Lither 00:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Omega Minus is beyond Pariah. And on further inspection, the Eldar (and by extension, Dark Eldar), are a psychic race. That and negative psionic levels are caused by the Pariah Gene implanted in humanity by the Necrons. Hence, I don't think it's possible to have an Omega or Omega-minus Eldar or Dark Eldar . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Resistant to Psychic Powers and repulsive on an animal level. I'm not sure if his fellow Dark Eldar will notice the difference between him and any other Archon carrying an anti-psyker trinket . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Thankyou for pointing out that mistake. I was reading an article about negative psionic levels when writing this. Also, it is probably not going to have such a great effect on the Dark Eldar, as they have lost much of their warp-powers. Also, psykers are considered amusing playthings, and any pain caused on another Dark Eldar by one is simply considered normal (and rather amusing). He is now Omega level. It is possible, as negative psionic emissions are not always caused by the Phariah gene. They can be caused by random mutation, and so on... --Lither 00:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Not Omega or Omega-minus levels, they're caused by the Pariah Gene as a means for the Necrons to combat the Warp, but right down to Psi Level could be a mutation (that's as close to Omega as you get without the Pariah Gene). //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::He is a Blank. Categorised to an Omega level. http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Blank#Blanks. --Lither 00:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Anybody think that he is too powerfull for his trade-offs (slight insanity, uncontrollable hatred and disgust worked against him by anything else)? --Lither 10:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Simply put, the best characters always have a few weaknesses, things that dont make them too powerful or untouchable even if they seem so. Even the emperor had weaknesses, his love for his sons and trust in them --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 10:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :And look how that ended up.--Lither 23:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Superman's weakness is Kryptonite, the Flash is fast but not strong, but still they make for interesting characters, someone invincible is not interesting and will only create a bad article. --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 00:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :It is incredibly hard to make a blank Archon without creating a Mary Sue. This probably has happened, but the unbalances will be fixed in time. Preferably soon time. --Lither 10:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Given how rare Blanks are, and the fact that they aren't as physically painful for psykers to be around, he's not all that bad. That and in a society like the Dark Eldar, when people hate you on instinct (it happens with Blanks), it's not a good thing. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:05, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok hold up, I may be misunderstanding Blanks, the article says theyre painful to Psykers but Run4 if I understand right ur saying theyre more painful to non-psykers and not as dangerous to psykers, I think im confused :S --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 13:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :They're not as painful to psykers as Pariahs. Both are repulsive to people. With an emotionally attuned race like the Eldar, that'd be magnified. Pariahs are the ones who really hurt psykers, Omega Level Blanks aren't nearly as dangerous. Both, however, repulse people. An animal instinct, like "there's just something wrong with that guy". //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ah I got ya, I underconstumble now, makes sense --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 20:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Also, consider the fact that all Eldar (Pirate or otherwise) feel emotions on a far greater scale than any human, and if a Dark Eldar doesn't like you, they kill you or get you turned into a Grotesque... --Lither 08:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The Eldar train themselves not to feel emotions, its the whole point of the Aspect Temples so they dont follow the same path's their fallen brethren did (pointless arguement but had to put that in) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 08:39, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :"The fools train themselves to resist their POWER!"- Guess who. Lither 10:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Nice, he's like the opposite to every power hungry character on the wiki. Savark offers an alliance. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 11:54, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Picture perhaps, GW doesn't have much art on DE. perhaps you should get the info box together, i'll do it if you want. Anything for an alliance with this guy and warding al off for a bit longer. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 12:33, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :That would be great if you could, then, and as long as you are usefull to him, they will be allies. DE are really not picky about their alliances. Slaanesh and Eldar are probably the only alliances they would refuse. Tyranids or Necrons, even, if they would stop trying to flay them alive and eat them at every possible opportunity. --Lither 13:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that. My computer doesn't allow me to upload pictures onto here. Don't know why. Lither 12:32, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Is the picture okay? it's the only decent one i could find. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 12:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, its good. For that, I grant you, Savark, an alliance with the Kabal of Shadows. Think of us as SpecOps. Lither 12:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Score one for Savark! AListar come to me, i dare you. And our contract is so written on blood, both of ours. lock in contract, slaneesh gets your umm. something if you fold. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 13:02, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll wait... Lither 13:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Get some. Alistair might not be able to beat Savark with psychic power this time, so he'll just have to beat him the old school way. To death. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure i'll be able to take you on, get a daemon sword of my own perhaps. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 13:23, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, if i made an 'alliance' (This is hyperthetically) with a c'tan, could Savark Become a pariah or do you need to be born into it? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 13:27, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :You need to be born with the Pariah Gene. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Damn, well it was a bad chance anyway. the deciver would posses me and the night bringer kill me. so much for immortality [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 13:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Here's another way. Slay as many of Slaanesh's minions as you can, make Khorne grant you Daemonhood for it, get a hundred odd Khornate Icon Bearers, fight Alistair, and keep being summoned back every time you are beaten. Lither 13:54, January 13, 2010 (UTC) That'll take eternity. Besides, Savark's undivided, the only reason he hasn't gone khornate is because he wants to keep his mind intact. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 14:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: do not like this new formatting, difficult to spell check New formatting? I see no such new formatting. I hope you don't have the rich text editor on. dunno, can't write anything else because it'll be spelt worse than usual. KILL ME [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 14:23, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Does it have a bunch of puzzle pieces where quotes, infoboxes, and suchlike are? If so, than yes, you do have it on. --Lither 14:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ah. then how do i turn it off? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 14:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) The only way I know is the one to turn it back to that coding one. You know, the Bold Italic, Internal Link. Don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway, you go to Special Pages, Users and Rights, Preferences, Editing, then untick Enable Rich Text Editing and Save. --Lither 14:43, January 13, 2010 (UTC) it's back. yay. Thanks [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 14:46, January 13, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. --Lither 14:49, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Believe me Dark Seer, Savark won't lose his mind. He'll gain an entirely new way of thinking. Check out Gil. He's become enlightened :) KuHB1aM 22:19, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh savark's fine, like, he's lowered his worship of khorne now. Maybe he should just worship tzeetch and Khorne? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 22:24, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, get a bunch of psychic powers and worship the guy who hates them most. --Lither 02:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I've almost finished an article! You don't know how much an achievement this is... --Lither 08:25, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey nice, someone else decided to use my Stats box idea, good on ya mate.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 08:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Its a great idea for anything thats different from "the usual", or new units. --Lither 09:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I just read his profile again, and thought: Oh Crap! This guy can throw out a S 7 hit one turn of the game! Thats stronger than most Greater Daemons! --Lither 04:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Mate, Lysander can throw out str 10 hit every turn from the second turn of the game with a 2+ armor and 3+ invul. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 04:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Compare I, WS, BS, Inv, and that he is a Blank, and tell me who seems overpowered. --Lither 09:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) He's still an Eldar, still only T3. You can bring him down with a few rapid-fire rounds of plasma. Or just one shot, if you're lucky. I wouldn't call him overpowered if a Commissar and Colonel tag team can Instant Kill him with a Power Fist combo. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Thats where a shadow field generator, a hell mask, and a retinue of Incubi come in. --Lither 15:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sling enough mud at a wall and some of it's bound to stick. Plasma Cannon deals with the Incubi. As for the rest, well, there's always the option of mobbing him with a mass of weaker things, one of whom has a power fist, and clobbering him with that. All it takes is a single roll of 1 and the Shadow Field generator is gone, gone and never call my mother. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::And that "mob of weaker things" rarely has a decent, reliable Leadership. One slightly bad roll, and your "power fist" will be hitting on a 6. Bad start. But seriously,you are right about that Shadow Field Generator. I can't count the number of times it failed inexplicably and got him Instant Deathed. --Lither 15:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Plonk a Synapse Creature nearby and that mob of weaker things doesn't need to take that Ld Test, that solves that for the 'Nids. How and ever, most weaker things would be hitting him on a 5+ anyway, so it doesn't make a huge difference. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Which would you prefer: a 1 in 3 chance, or a 1 in 6 chance? --Lither 16:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::The odds against him go up as more attackers go at him. Actually, Genestealers would have a great shot at him. High Ld, hit on a 4+, wound on a 3+, lots of attacks, relatively large unit. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I could send one of my imortals at him, you know, Rothas Skyterror perhaps. that, and i dont know where you get this S10 hit for darnath...Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:47, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Whenever I am up against Genestealers, I drop Incubi by 1 and take a raider. They can zoom well out of range it they get too close, and throw another Dark Lance at the Synapses. --Lither 06:52, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Whenever he dies, the kill count is always hilarious. Try out what a WS8 I8 character can do. --Lither 06:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) idea Kh'err'akh'an should learn to use negative psychic power, shooting bolts of negative psychic energy an his enemies, (which is lethal against psykers and daemons.) NecrusIV 09:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :What, make him even more powerfull? :). Nah, nothing more than (eventually) knowing how to change the "field". Upping his power too much any more will make him more of a Mary Sue. --Lither 09:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey my necron lord Arkhtyr R'a is overpowered, but then.. all necrons are! NecrusIV 09:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :No, he isn't a Blank Dark Eldar Archon. And he doesn't have Kh'err'akh'an's stats or weapons. Or Vea's. --Lither 09:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) hmmm. i see.. he will be.. just need to get over writers block, and perfect him on the tabletop. also about necrons have no souls, so therefore hindering (but not completley removing) their presence in the warp. plus the fact they hate the warp and psychic power. Also cool, and on another subject is Tau have virtually no presence in the warp, daemons have to fight them head-on.NecrusIV 10:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I agree, even if the Tau has been my most hated army in three consecutive battles. --Lither 10:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Nooo!!! i was writing a huge part.. it was really good, but you jumped in and is was wiped, the page expired. dont worry about it, i will have to resume the writing later.. maybe on the weekend. (It involed the death of Shas'vre Arasan, and Aures's was near to falling back, but faith in the Greater good held him together) NecrusIV 10:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually, the information in a edit conflict that you wrote is stored on the bottom of the screen. --Lither 10:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) well whatever.. i cannot continue to write now, (plus i accidentally pressed back) Anyway I just need to re-write it later.. ive already thought it all up. NecrusIV 10:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Done I have just touched up and pretty much finished my contribution to your article, the quote you added was good! Hope you like it NecrusIV 03:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC). :Thanks. I intended the quote to be big K musing in a dry whisper. I do like that, and I will soon transcribe it into the battle page I created. --Lither 05:12, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Requested Critique Overall, a great page. No major mispells or minor misspells as far as I can tell, and the only visible grammar mistakes would be when your talking in his equipment section, etc. and you use past tense in some areas which makes him seem like he's already dead (I'm pretty sure he's alive, lol.) No lack of content, although I might add some content more in his history sections and separate that paragraph in the Error of Calculation (if you add more to it). Not much more to add, really. I don't think more in-depth critiquing is required because it's not a bad page, haha. Pretty solid. KuHB1aM 23:02, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :The past tenses were from when I first started editing. I used past tenses on everything. Since then, I have been trying to remove all my past tenses when not needed. --Lither 23:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Lol, no prob. Was just saying, that's all... KuHB1aM 00:57, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, I wasn't offended. I had just found it somewhat amusing that so many attempts to fix that page and still there were past tenses. --Lither 02:00, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Haha, alright. In most places, past tense is actually needed, like his past actions. It was just a few spots in some places, that's all. KuHB1aM 10:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, well, I have guessed that past actions need past tenses. :P. Seriously, I am going through this article and fixing up minor grammatical mistakes like that. --Lither 11:01, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps. Might make for an interesting rivalry. --Lither 07:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) The new dark eldar. Who Here is Excited! 2 months away from having the most under updated army get a new load of models and an army book. I don't even play Dark Eldar, but I might now! Tomorrow I get to see the models. I'm going to go 2 games Day! yahoo! Shout "MIDDLE FINGER!!!!" if your excited people! :I'm interested, but if they make my current army list invalid, I'm using a secure email address to send Games Workshop a very high-quality photo of my middle finger. --Lither 07:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) and with your 2nd edition dark eldar army in the background --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 23:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) It's about bloody time the Dark Eldar got an update. Because the Space Marines and Chaos Marines really needed TWO updates in the intervening time. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) people, I said Shout MIDDLE FINGER! if your excited. I've never even taken a brush to a normal eldar, let alone dark. And Im shit excited, Probably gunna be my next army! For russ! For the Wolftime! 16:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC)